Dear Diary
by Real Swede
Summary: A diverging AU look at the life of Harry Potter through the diaries and journals of Harry and those around him. Ships: TBA. Rated T to begin with. Be warned, this will take place in real time.
1. Intro & 30th July 1991

**Introduction**

I am just about to head back to Uni after not being in a school situation for almost 8 years. My story writing skills are a little rusty even after beta reading a few stories on here and my course will probably involve script writing at some point and so I wanted to write something that would hopefully not take up too much time on a day to day basis to get back into the swing of things. I will, hopefully, be releasing chapters as and when they would be written in canon.

I will mostly follow along the timeline of the books, however there will be some filler so there isn't too much time between chapters as well as adding in some AU changes. It will also include pages from other characters' diaries/journals to get a more rounded view of what is going on.

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

 **30th July 1991 23:30 - Harry Potter**

It's been a weird couple of days. I'm not sure why but Vernon's been really off kilter the last few weeks; I guess it started on Dudley's birthday. We went to the zoo... I say we, they dragged me along because Mrs. Figg couldn't look after me that day. Anyway, something happened to Dudley which I can't explain. He found himself trapped inside the tank of a snake. It was strange, one second the glass was there with Dud thumping his fist on it, the next it was gone and he was inside, the snake on the outside and the glass was back. The most unnerving thing about that though was that I swear I heard the snake say 'thank you' as it slithered away.

The next thing that wasn't normal was the letters that started appearing for me through the post. I've never had any mail, but the first time I do, it's addressed to my cupboard. Who knows how they knew I slept there. Vernon the Whale took it though and threw it in the fire; he looked really worried, maybe even bordering on scared. He tried to cover it up but I can see it.

The letters just kept coming and coming. One time a letter came inside an egg carton; another time they came right down the chimney and out of the fireplace. I managed to grab one at that point but Dud decided to rugby tackle me. I think he cracked a couple of my ribs, not that he cared. Someone really wanted to get in contact with me. I wonder why. Every time they came the Whale would get them and gloat by ripping it up in front of me! How unfair is that?! I really hoped he wouldn't get into one of his rages. Thankfully, so far, he hasn't. Then again, we are now in an old shack in the middle of the sea. Maybe he's finally going to do me in here. If anyone finds this... well it's too late now.

It's almost midnight, better get some sleep. Wouldn't want to sleep through making breakfast in the morning.

Happy Birthday to me!


	2. 31st July 1991 - Part 1

**31st July 1991 01:00 - Harry**

The whale lied to me! Not that I'm surprised. Mum and Dad weren't reckless; they didn't die in a car crash. They were killed! By the same guy who tried to kill me. The one that I stopped. The one that gave me this silly looking scar. The one that made me famous.

Not sure I'm going to like being famous. From the small snippets of the news I've seen on TV over the years, famous people do seem to get harassed a lot. I really hope that the wizarding world aren't like that.

Speaking of, here's something interesting. I am a wizard; not one of those crazy stage magicians, an actual wizard. I'm going to go to school to learn how to be a proper one as well, or I hope I am, the Dursleys don't want me to go. Hagrid thinks I should be pretty good once I've been at Hogwarts for a few years.

I'm pretty sure Hagrid isn't human, or at least not fully human. Maybe he's part giant. I wonder what other 'mythological' creatures are actually real.

Magic is awesome. I can't wait to see what else I can do with it.

Dudley's curly tail was funny. I guess there wasn't much to change to make him into a pig, maybe the ears too.

Better try to get some sleep, we've got a long day of shopping tomorrow. I wonder where we're going to get all this stuff. I don't think you can find eye of newt at the local Boots.

Oh, there are those dormice Hagrid mentioned.

Mum and Dad, I miss you.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to 'The Foreigner' for looking over my shoulder while writing this.


	3. 31st July 1991 - Part 2

**31st July 1991 21:00 - Harry**

What an amazing day! Who knew there was an entire shopping area hidden behind a wall in London. I must remember how to get back. 3 bricks up and 2 to the left.

That book about Revenge Curses would be so useful to get some payback; Dudley and his friends wouldn't know what had hit them. Hagrid was right though, I wouldn't be able to do anything yet. I could barely make sparks come out the end of my wand.

My wand; it has a brother. The brother belongs to Voldemort. The brother killed my parents. If I ever find it, I'll snap it and burn the pieces. Whoever is holding it won't like what happens to them either.

The fact that people recognise me because of my scar is weird. It does explain a few of the random encounters I've had over the years. That Diggle fellow bowed to me for crying out loud. I know I did something that they are all overjoyed about, but I don't even remember it.

The boy getting robes didn't recognise me though. Is that a good thing? How many of the children at Hogwarts will know who I am without me telling them? He said that he didn't like muggle-born witches and wizards, what's the difference? I need to look into this more, after all Mum was muggleborn. I was born to magical parents but grew up in the muggle world, what label would he give me, muggle-raised? Wonder how he feels about that.

I like the sound of Quidditch. Football was always my favourite game to play at school. It's a pity Dudley made it so difficult to get onto the teams. Flying football, what could be more exciting than that? Of course, if I want to play, I'm going to have to learn to fly first.

My first pet is a beautiful snowy owl. I mean, I had spiders in my cupboard, but they were not really pets. Hedwig is incredible. I can't believe that you can just go and buy an owl and it will carry letters for you. She must be really well trained; either that or it's magic. Yes, that must be it, Hagrid said she would always know where he is if I need to get in contact with him, so it must be magic. Probably shouldn't introduce her to those spiders.

So happy to have my own room with a window. Keeping an owl under the stairs would not be fun. It might be a mess but at least it's mine.

Research starts tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to 'The Foreigner' for checking this over before posting.


	4. 4th August 1991

**4th August 1991 17:00 - Harry**

I have named my owl Hedwig.

According to my History of Magic book, there was a witch named Hedwig who was married to a Duke from Poland. She spent her life looking after those who had lost family members, especially orphans. I think it fits.

She knows I'm hungry, or at least I think she does. I woke up this morning to find a dead rat lying on the floor. I know she means well, but there's now a stain in the carpet where I stood on it. So glad Petunia, the giraffe, hasn't been in here. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

1 week down, 4 to go. Next subject: Transfiguration.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry for the slow update, there's not much material to work with so having to extrapolate a lot of things. Next entry should be 9th August.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. It has been great to have some extra encouragement to keep going.

As always thanks to my Beta 'The Foreigner' for looking over my work.


End file.
